A Fight For Freedom
by TransxHarley
Summary: Rea and Babu are cured, making Chihiro and Rea's love easier. When Rea finds herself pregnant just days before Dan'ichiro returns, things get difficult. Can Rea win the fight for the freedom to love that her father had? Will the two be free? Will Ranko get over Chihiro and find another man? Read this heart warming fanfic to find out! Rated Kplus-T for swearing and violence.
1. I'm pregnant

A Fight For Freedom

Chapter 1: I'm pregnant

It had been about a year since Rea had been left to Chihiro, he managed to cure her and they now lived together. Neither of them continued school, with Dan'ichiro still in America looking for a cure for Rea, the two were free. "Chihiro, I've never had a boyfriend before," Rea had said. Chihiro made them official. Rea remembered something that had happened a few weeks ago after she suddenly threw up.

***FLASHBACK***

Rea and Chihiro, now official, were drowning in happiness. "Chihiro, remember how you said you'd always wanted to do it with a zombie girl? What about and ex-zombie?" Rea said mischievously. Chihiro smiled, "why not?" He said, closing his bedroom curtains and locking his door. He gave Rea full control in her undressing, something so very new to her. She undressed to her underwear, Chihiro doing the same. They lay on the bed kissing, Chihiro unstrapped Rea's bra while Rea traced his boxers and started to remove them, still kissing. Chihiro removed her underwear and saw Rea's reasonable sized opening, Rea stared at Chihiro's large erect penis, she had never been so amazed in her life. Chihiro smiled, tracing Rea's breasts.

The two rolled over, so Chihiro was on top of Rea, he entered her and thrusted, gently at first. He thrusted harder and harder and quicker until Rea climaxed, he repeated this and then finally finished. The two got dressed again and went for a walk.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Rea said she needed fresh air and left Chihiro's home, she went to the store and picked up a pregnancy test, "just in case," she said to herself. The man at the till gave her a look, "you're Rea Sanka, right?" He said, Rea didn't reply. She paid the man and left, heading for the mall's bathroom, she slipped into one of the cubicles and used the pregnancy test, she decided to walk away before she found out, since it would take a while. She went to another bathroom and checked the test when she was in a cubicle. Startled, she dropped it, quickly picking it up again and stuffing it into her bag, she ran back to Chihiro's.

She acted casual when she returned, smiling like nothing happened. Gladly, she found Chihiro in his bedroom. "Chihiro, there's something you should know," Rea said, she handed him the pregnancy test and he gasped, dropping it. "Rea..." He began, "don't worry, your father won't touch you without having to go through me," he said, Rea was going to cry but instead she hugged Chihiro gratefully, "so, are you keeping it?" He whispered, Rea broke the hug and nodded, "my father cannot control me, his family did not control him, I was born into a young mother too. The woman I call mother is far from my real mother," she said, Chihiro just smiled.

The two went back downstairs to find Mero still cleaning the spot where Rea had thrown up, "I'm so sorry!" She said when she saw Mero. Mero looked up at her, "you couldn't help it. Did you eat anything new recently?" She replied, Rea shook her head, Mero just shrugged and went back to her work. Chihiro and Rea went for a walk, "we need to go to someone for advice, do you know anyone?" Chihiro said, Rea shook her head. "I doubt grandpa will be any better today, and my friends will be even worse. Maybe Ranko?" Chihiro said. Rea thought about it and shook her head.

"The Internet?" She suggested, Chihiro snapped his fingers.

"Bingo! The Internet!" He said.

The couple tried the Internet but there was no advice. The two knew the information would reach Dan'ichiro if they went to a doctor. Chihiro wanted to ask his father, but the reaction was far too risky, considering the fact that they were sixteen! Mero wouldn't fully understand and Babu, now cured too, could no longer communicate with Rea. They had no options left. "My dad is the best we've got," Chihiro spoke up, the two agreed to tell him.

"Dad," Chihiro said. Chihiro's father turned to the couple, "there's kinda something you should know," Mr. Furuya didn't like where this was going.

"Please, it's my fault, don't put any of it on Chihiro, I... I'm pregnant, and we wanted your advice." Rea said. Mr. Furuya simply smiled.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He replied, startling the two.

"You're not mad?" Chihiro said.

"You were born when your mother was that age, I wanna give you the same freedom." He said. "We'd like to know pretty much everything." Rea replied. Mr. Furuya went to a bookshelf and pulled out five large books, handing them to Chihiro. "Read these," he said, the two thanked him and ran upstairs..

"Let's see... Girls' names, boys' names, what to expect during pregnancy, all about birth, and..." Chihiro said, picking up a book in his hands like it was a diamond, "mom's diary... It's from before I was born..." He said, handing it to Rea, "it's half full, you fill the other half." He said, writing in print like his mother's 'and Rea Sanka.' Rea held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world, placing it in her purse gently. "Okay, first I'll read what to expect during pregnancy, and you look for names." She said, gently pulling out the diary and neatly writing an entry.

'I found out I was pregnant today. That's right, a little bundle of joy inside of me. The best part is, it is Chihiro's. That most of all represents my freedom, so I'll write my journey in this diary.' She wrote and slipped the diary back. She and Chihiro then began to read. They read peacefully for hours, losing track of time. "Chihiro!" A loud voice called, interrupting the two, "get your ass down here!" It was Ranko. Chihiro sighed and went downstairs to Ranko, leaving Rea to read.

"What do you want, Ranko?" He said grouchily, Ranko noogied him.

"That's no way to treat your cousin," she replied. "What and you doing, anyway?" She asked, releasing Chihiro. "I'm busy, just go away and I'll see you tomorrow." He said, starting to walk back towards the house. "Hey! Chihiro!" She called after him, he ignored her.


	2. A Call From Dan'ichiro

Chapter 2: A Call From Dan'ichiro

A week passed and Ranko was visiting more and more often nowadays. Chihiro heard a call and went to get it. "_Hello?" _An all too familiar voice said.

"Mr. Sanka," Chihiro replied.

"_How's Rea?" _He said, worried.

"She's fine. H-have you found a cure...?" He began.

"_Yes, I'm returning to Japan." _He said. Chihiro almost dropped the phone. He hung up without hesitation. 'I can't tell Rea.' He thought. His mind raced. "Babu," Babu meowed, walking up to Chihiro.

He went up to his bedroom to find Rea reading on his bed, "your dad called," he said hesitantly, gaining Rea's attention. "What did he say?" She replied.

"Just checking in," he replied, Rea nodded, returning to what seemed to be a zombie porn magazine. "Where did you get that?" Chihiro half-yelled, blushing.

"I found it under your pillow," she replied, absorbed. "That's me!" She said, showing a page with her on it. Chihiro turned away.

A week passed and Chihiro was less worried about Dan'ichiro's return now, if it had taken this long, he may not be returning at all. An unfamiliar car pulled up outside the Furuya temple, 'just a new customer.' Chihiro thought to himself, he was wrong. Dan'ichiro stepped out of the car, "excuse me," he said to Mero, who was sweeping. "Yes, are you a customer?" She replied politely, turning away from her sweeping to face Dan'ichiro. "No. I understand that my daughter, Rea, is in your care." 'Shit,' Chihiro thought to himself. "Oh, yes. I'll get my brother." She said, setting the broom down and going into the house.

She slid open Chihiro's bedroom door. "Brother, someone is here for Ms. Sanka." She said, Chihiro nodded and followed Mero out, followed by Rea. "Rea!" Dan'ichiro called to his daughter. Rea walked towards her father. "Father," she greeted him. Dan'ichiro had unnoticeably taken Rea's wrist and he noticed a pulse. "R-Rea... You have a pulse..." He said, stunned. "Furuya, did you cure her?" He said. Chihiro nodded awkwardly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Chihiro wanted to tell him but he knew it would affect Rea, she just wanted to be free. "I guess I was really busy helping Rea recuperate to being human." Dan'ichiro nodded and actually smiled at Chihiro.

"Thank you for everything, I'm glad that Rea is safe now, how did you cure her?" He asked, Rea still standing there.

Chihiro couldn't tell Dan'ichiro. He had stripped Rea and injected a potion to each part of her body while she was unconscious. "Her wound, I injected a potion there and the wound healed, her pulse and breathing gradually returned." He said, it wasn't a total lie at least. "What was your cure?" He asked.

"We planned to restart her heart with machinery. What affect does potion have?" He replied. "It was a potion that made her a zombie in the first place, same as Babu." Chihiro replied. Conveniently, Babu came strolling out and stopped next to Chihiro.

"That cat... He's yours?" Dan'ichiro said, shooting a deathly glare at the little grey cat beside Chihiro, now without a bandage. "Yes, Babu was a zombie too." He replied calmly. "That day Rea fell, she was defending this cat." Dan'ichiro said with sad tone in his voice. "Babu would still be a zombie or even dead for good if it weren't for Rea. The damage to his body would have made him unsaveable." He replied, bending down to pet his precious cat.

Babu waddled over to Dan'ichiro affectionately and rubbed up against his smartly trousered legs. "Stay away, I'm allergic!" He whined, Babu went back to Chihiro and sat down, Rea began to stroke his tummy when he lay down and rolled onto his back. "You said the same thing the day you tried to kill Babu, it's strange. We've all changed so much and it's been barely three months." Rea laughed.

"Would you like to come in?" Chihiro said, walking up to his front door and opening it, Babu ran in. "Sure, is it clean?" He asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Mero cleans the house, the temple, out front and out back every day, as well as making dinner and taking care of Babu. Rea and I don't go to school anymore, but we leave the house a lot." He said. Dan'ichiro followed Rea into the house, the two behind Chihiro, clearly taking caution. Rea knew she'd have to hide the sadness of her father's return behind a smile. She was truly happy while he was away and now it was gonna return to how it was and she'd probably have to give up her child and get an abortion. That crushed her heart. She thought about how her real mother wasn't of nobility and hoped her father would let her follow the same path.

"So, you both dropped out of school?" He said while sitting at the family dining table in the Furuya household. "Yes, curing Rea was my top priority, I had no time for school." He replied, "Rea needed to be out of school for me to test my burning methods on her, I would have used Babu, but Rea needed to be cured first." Dan'ichiro nodded. How noble of this boy to give up any dreams he had for Rea, he truly loved Rea and she truly loved him back. But that didn't change that they weren't being together. "Rea, I've arranged for you to return home." Dan'ichiro said, turning to Rea. She wasn't wearing any clothes he'd bought her. Chihiro must have bought her the lovely white dress she wore.

"But father, Chihiro has done so much for me, it wouldn't seem fair to just leave him." Rea replied. Chihiro knew what Dan'ichiro was doing and he didn't like it one bit. "You don't control Rea, she can do what she wants, it's her life and she only gets one so let her live it!" Chihiro turned to Dan'ichiro, he'd had the same sort of conversation with Dan'ichiro the day they crossed swords. Dan'ichiro was really mad. "We will see who is more fit to care for Rea, we shall cross swords once more." Dan'ichiro stated. Chihiro nodded. "No, father! Not again. Chihiro is a great protector. While you were away these two strange men tried to take me somewhere but Chihiro fought them off with his bare hands!" Rea yelled, it wasn't entirely true, Chihiro did use a pen knife.

"That's no different from what I would have done," Dan'ichiro lied.

"You would have used a sword, father, it's always the same." Rea spat back. Dan'ichiro was beginning to hate Rea's attitude. "Please, come home, Rea." He begged, Rea refused. She wanted to pull the diary out and write an entry, but this was clearly not the time. Dan'ichiro grabbed Rea's wrist, practically dragging her away, Chihiro grabbed Rea's hand and effortlessly pulled her from Dan'ichiro's grasp. "How did you do that?" He asked, stunned by Chihiro's strength. "I've trained to protect Rea, I wanna keep her safe," Chihiro replied.

Rea stood behind Chihiro, a frightened look on her face. "Babu!" Babu jumped out, lunging at Dan'ichiro's face and landing gracefully. He screamed like a little girl, "I told you I'm allergic, get off!" He yelled, his face became covered in spots. As soon as Babu got off of him he ran out of the house, got in his car and drove off.

Rea took out her diary when they were back in Chihiro's room and began to write. 'My father just returned from a long trip. He's so overprotective, he tried to take me home, but Babu came to the rescue. How does he still have all that strength if he's normal again? Father can't know my secret, Chihiro would be in danger.' She wrote, closing the book and slipping it back into her bag.


	3. Father Or Chihiro?

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Chapter 4: Father Or Chihiro?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Rea, do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Chihiro asked the girl sitting beside him, she turned to him and nodded. "Sure, Chihiro." She replied with a smile. Chihiro smiled as he handed Rea some dango and a can of soda he had bought for her. "Thanks," she replied, gratefully taking the soda and dango. She ate the dango delicately whilst drinking the soda politely. Chihiro smiled, sitting down beside Rea. "You know, it's weird." Chihiro began, Rea gave him a look as if to say 'go on.' "Knowing that Dan'ichiro is around but still feeling so... Free." Chihiro emphasised free like it was more magical than zombies. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""It's not fair, my father says I can only accept one set of genes, and he chooses them, but he disobeyed that!" Rea sighed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""He thinks you're screwing it up, but you're not! If that's what you want then so be it." Chihiro said. "So you think we're a mistake?" Rea replied. Chihiro shook his head./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Of course not," he whispered, kissing Rea's forehead. Rea smiled up at him, completely forgetting the dango in her hands. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The two decided to return to school and graduate, they wanted to be good parents to their child. Rea hid her worries about her father finding out due to her going to school from Chihiro. She went as if everything was normal, signing up for the classes that would allow her to graduate by the next month. Maybe that was too much time but Rea had to risk it. Chihiro was constantly looking for jobs to settle in until he could take over the shrine, eventually settling for a job at Ranko's family's cafe. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Why the sudden interest for work, Chihiro?" Ranko asked. Chihiro shrugged. "Spill it." Chihiro refused to say anything. Ranko glared at him, he continued to wash the dishes. He remained silent the entire day./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Meanwhile with Rea./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Rea!" Rea's friend called after her, running down the corridor to meet her. Rea smiled, receiving one back. "Wanna get lunch together?" Her friend asked. Rea nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongSorry! Short chappie!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongChihiro: *pfft* Do I have to work with Ranko?/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongRanko: You know you enjoy it *noogies Chihiro*/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongRea: Chihiro! Let's go!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongChihiro: Yeah, coming Rea! *leaves with Rea*/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongRanko: *sighs* Chihiro, when will you understand?/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongDan'ichiro: Why wasn't I in this chapter? I have to watch over Rea./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongAuthor: hehe, if only you knew.../strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongRea: *claps hand over Author's mouth* Hey! Don't tell him! We should wait at least a few chapters./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongDan'ichiro: Tell me what?/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongRea: Oh shit.../strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongAuthor: Bye viewers, thanks for reading! Ja ne~/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div 


End file.
